


双姝

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON





	双姝

金希澈作为一个omega，美到了人见人爱，花见花开，车见车爆胎的程度。年轻时候的金希澈仗着自己的美貌浪到飞起，不是在酒吧蹦迪就是在去酒吧蹦迪的路上。

本以为自己可以万花丛中过，片叶不沾身。结果却是常在河边走，哪能不湿鞋。一次金希澈喝醉，有个不怀好意的alpha尾随他进了omega的厕所试图侵犯他。

在alpha信息素把自己完全攻占之前，金希澈内心迅速衡量了一下自己伤了眼前这个alpha然后出逃的可能性。

可能性太低了，且不说ao天生的力量差值能不能让他成功伤到眼前这个alpha。就算真的能够伤到他，自己已经被这个alpha的信息素影响，再过一会儿腿彻底软了以后还怎么跑。

然后金希澈举起口袋里的折叠小刀，稳准狠地，刺伤了自己后颈的腺体。

那alpha被金希澈的这一举动吓得够呛，嗷的一嗓子引来不少人。有人看到眼前这个满脖子是血的美貌omega，赶紧打了急救电话。

本来金希澈只是想着吓吓对方顺便让自己拜托对方信息素的控制，结果去了医院医生一检查，伤口太深，腺体功能几乎丧失。

金希澈的亲表弟，清纯大学生李东海，在得知这个事情以后，眼泪汪汪地拉着金希澈的手，“哥，疼吗？”

一回忆起来当时的疼，金希澈花朵一样貌美的脸瞬间狰狞，看得李东海很是心疼了。

“哥，以后不要再去酒吧了！”

之后金希澈自然也没再去酒吧了，不知道是不是因为腺体受损的缘故，他甚至对alpha都没啥兴趣了。

完了，我该不会变成性冷淡了吧，金希澈摸摸后颈的疤痕。从那之后，他原本浓烈的玫瑰花香味信息素变得很淡很淡，发情期也只是有些发热乏力，像是得了一个普普通通的感冒一样。

他才27岁啊，就永远失去了性生活吗？一想到这儿金希澈欲哭无泪，可是一想到alpha和自己赤身裸体地打架，又觉得有些生理性的恶心。

咨询了医生，只要遵循健康的生活方式，治好的可能性还是有的，性生活的可能性也是有的。金希澈拿着药单，看着发小朴医生用天使的笑容给自己加油打气，一阵恶寒爬上脊背，两眼一黑差点晕过去。

李东海看到不逛夜店浑身不舒服的金希澈，哭得更凶了，“哥啊！！！”

金希澈无奈地扶额，心想着这是亲弟，不能揍不能揍，“我只是性冷淡了又不是得绝症了。对了你咋又来了，学校的课那么少吗？”

“还行还行，课程算不多不少吧。。”李东海絮絮叨叨了好一会儿才想起金希澈还问了另一个问题。“那个，哥，你一个人住这个双人间要不要租一个出去？”

金希澈家里条件还不错，自己也是年纪轻轻地就当了个不小公司的老总，秉承着新时代omega不能全都仪仗alpha，金希澈买了个自己的小窝，就算以后自己交往的alpha是个莫欺少年穷的年下小狼狗小奶狗啥的，也能让年下小男友和自己一起住。

“不要，我不喜欢有人来我家！”金希澈干脆利落地拒绝。

“哥，我来你也要赶我走吗？”李东海泪腺再次启动，金希澈脑瓜子都要疼了，“当然不会啦！你是我亲弟啊怎么会赶你走！”

“那我的朋友呢，你会赶吗？”李东海抹抹眼泪。

“当然不会啊！”金希澈光顾着哄人，完全没仔细听李东海的话。

“那哥，我朋友最近想找个地方住，你可不可以收留他一段时间啊！”李东海得了金希澈那句话开心地拉着他的手。

啥？金希澈一脸懵逼，他刚才说了个啥？

“我朋友是我们学校的一个辅导员！很年轻的，比哥你还小一岁。之前他一直住着教职工宿舍，不过最近他们住的宿舍楼要维修，所以学校让他们尽快搬出去住一段时间，我想着那个哥平日里也很照顾我，所以帮他问问你这里能不能收留他一段时间啊。”李东海笑得跟花骨朵一样，金希澈好几回想拒绝看着亲表弟这奶呼呼的可爱笑容，最后还是没能把拒绝的话说出口。

“而且哥你最近不是都有点讨厌alpha了吗？这我这个朋友他也是个omega，你完全不必担心引狼入室什么的。”李东海看着金希澈没有拒绝，开开心心地拿出手机编辑短信，“那哥我给他发短信说找到房子啦！”

金希澈回过神来想要拦下李东海按下发送键的手，却将将晚了一秒。很快那边就回了个信，“好的，谢谢啦。”

没过几日，李东海的那个辅导员朋友便来到金希澈家中。

一头浅金棕的头发像个小栗子，乖乖的顺毛刘海分到两侧做了个不太死板的红蛤发型。明明发型发色显得人温柔可亲，可是一双凤眼却带着几分妖娆。

这人真的是大学老师吗？金希澈看着眼前这人精致的面容和时尚修身的小黑西服，不禁有些疑惑。

“你好，我叫金钟云。”声音很好听，是个小烟嗓，“我听东海说，哥比我大一岁。接下来一段时间要麻烦哥了。放心哥，我尽快找别的房子，等找到新房子或者学校宿舍修好了我便搬出去！”

“嗯嗯，好。”金希澈漫不经心地握上金钟云伸过来的手，呀，手好小，戒指好多。

自那日以后两人倒是相安无事地相处着。金钟云作为一个大学辅导员，朝九晚五的生活过得还算规律，虽然偶尔会熬夜玩个手机看个电影，但比起金希澈以前的蹦迪生活，真的是健康太多。  
两人处的越来越舒服，没有了一开始的尴尬，倒是连着好一段时间都忘了金钟云只是暂住。金希澈每天早上都能喝到金钟云顺手给他煮的咖啡，早就不记得一开始李东海跟自己提这件事的时候自己有多不乐意。

这一日晚上，金钟云正洗着澡，一打开自己的身体磨砂膏，发现上次用完了自己忘了买新的。犹豫了几下还是决定唤一下金希澈帮忙。

金希澈游戏刚打完一把正闲着没事做，听到金钟云在浴室里喊他。

“希疯哥，我身体磨砂膏用完了，你能不能。。。”金钟云说到一半话停在嘴边有些不好意思，金希澈干脆敲敲浴室的门，“有啥要我帮忙的你就说呗。”

“哥你能不能帮我洗一下后背？”金钟云小声地补了后半句，金希澈听着他这个又像撒娇又像害羞的语气愉快的不得了，情不自禁想起李东海发的他偷拍的正在上课的金钟云，严肃认真清冷又有点霸气。要是让他的学生听到，那可太有趣了。

“有啥不好意思的，大家都是o！”金希澈大大方方推门而入，“让你感受一下哥的技术！”

金钟云平日里看着就极瘦，现在一看骨架小小的，甚至比金希澈还要瘦小一圈。但是该有的一样不差，水珠顺着延伸到后腰的脊柱沟滚落到挺翘的小屁股，再淌到略微饱满的臀肉，从臀尖滴落到地板上。

金希澈看得眼睛有点直，接过金钟云递过的澡巾，压了压金钟云的肩膀让他往前倾一下身子好方便用力，却因为这个姿势拉长了本就性感的腰线。

还好我是个o，不然就算换成个b，也会忍不住犯罪吧。金希澈一手按着金钟云的肩膀，一手给他仔细洗着后背。手掌直接接触到皮肤像水豆腐一样柔滑软嫩，简直让人爱不释手。

只是这个姿势看上去太色情了吧，金希澈毕竟以前也是个风流小o，理论知识简直是教科书级别的丰富，眼下两人的姿势像极了金希澈用后入的姿势要捅金钟云的小屁股。金钟云洗澡洗得仔细又频繁，所以金希澈洗了一会儿压根没有洗下什么角质，反而把金钟云的脊背搓得大片血色，看着光洁细腻的后背上的充盈的血色，像是熟透的红石榴籽，腋下肋骨那里密集着几颗褐色的小痣，给这具充满情色意味的身体增添了一些可爱的诱惑。

为什么我不是a呢？金希澈不自觉地看到出神，想着想着感觉自己身体有了些燥热，连带在腹部以下的私密部位都有些酥麻。

“怎么了，哥？”察觉到金希澈停了动作，扭过脖子去看金希澈。

金希澈被惊醒，发觉自己的手停留在金钟云小巧的腰窝上，一个惊吓抬头对上金钟云的眼睛。

金钟云把湿漉漉的额发都撸到头顶，露出好看精致的额头，平日里妩媚的凤眼此刻充满了水气，懵懵懂懂的，有些无辜，有些疑惑，是情色中最致命最诱惑的那一种。

“没事，没事，已经洗完了。”金希澈匆匆忙忙把澡巾扔给金钟云跑路，“你抓紧洗完吧，别感冒了。”

他是怎么了，他刚才好想把金钟云抱紧，就着那个姿势吻上他那樱桃小口，舌头伸进去好好品尝那个看着口感就很好的小舌头。

等一下，这是不是意味着，自己的性冷淡已经好了？金希澈拍拍自己胸口，长舒一口气。嗨，病好了是件好事，说不定自己这会刚刚好还有啥后遗症呢？他们可都是omega，怎么会有那种感觉呢？

为了验证自己是否病好，金希澈买了个ao的小电影的碟片，算好了金钟云上课的日子。确保金钟云已经离开并且短时间内不会回来，金希澈在DVD里面放上了碟片，脱了裤子准备迎来自己腺体受伤以后第一次正式的勃起。

看着影片里的a对着o又亲又啃又摸的做着前戏，金希澈无聊地快打了哈欠。嗨，刚才那个o的脸部特写，痘痘好清楚哦，哪里像金钟云那样的omega，皮肤嫩嫩滑滑的。

咦，他关注点怎么在那个o身上？还有他为什么要拿金钟云和那个拍AV的o比较啊，多对不住他可爱的小舍友。

哗啦一声，有钥匙捅进门锁然后旋转的声音，金希澈还没反应过来把裤子穿上，门被打开，金钟云一脸尴尬地出现在门口，眼睛都不知道往哪瞟。

“那个。。。要一起看吗？”金希澈觉得下身凉飕飕的，随手拿了晾在一边的浴巾把下身草草地裹了一下，强行镇定下来。

“不，不用了。。。”金钟云刚拒绝两句，被金希澈拉过去并排坐到沙发上。

“男人嘛，看个AV没什么的。更何况，我们o本来也是有欲望的，为什么不能看呢。”金希澈说着说着觉得好像是在跟新婚妻子解释自己为什么没有碰他而是偷偷躲起来看片。

刚刚还无聊到想打哈欠的金希澈，现在却觉得满满鸡血，视线飘啊飘啊都黏在金钟云身上。

他也太可爱了吧，只敢偷偷地偶尔瞟一眼影片，其余时候都低着头抠着自己的手指，装作好像漫不经心的模样耳尖却红得要滴血。随着影片里面那个小o一声高过一声的浪叫，金钟云的身子都跟着小幅度地缩紧微颤，嘴唇都被他舔得红润润亮晶晶的。

眼见着金钟云像受惊的小猫一样双腿越夹越紧，两腿之间的那处也变得鼓鼓的，金希澈不禁也咽了口口水。

金钟云听着影片里那些淫靡的声音，想着旁边还有别人，羞耻地起了反应。感觉屁股底下变得凉凉的，意识到后穴也开始冒水了。唉，omega的体质啊，金钟云悲哀地想着，脸颊都变得热辣辣的。

正准备猫着腰溜去厕所，屁股才刚刚离开沙发一点就有一只手压在里自己肩膀上。猛然一抬头，金钟云看到金希澈那张神颜的脸近得几乎贴上自己的脸，半个身子都要压到自己身上了。

啊，他真是太好看了吧。金钟云从来没有这么仔细地打量金希澈的脸，此刻却深深地感慨同样是omega，差距怎么这么大呢。且不说那双多情的桃花眼水灵灵的不知道比自己的那双细长的眼睛大多少倍，每一个五官都像从描画出来的美人图中跳脱出来，眉不描而黛唇不点而红，鼻似琼胆面如芙蓉色若春晓之花。

当金钟云面对着只有一张妖娆到颠倒众生的脸，听到金希澈哑着嗓子问了一句，“让哥来帮你好吗？”他好像，失去了理智。

金希澈看到金钟云呆呆地点点头，欣喜若狂地把手伸进金钟云金钟云裤子里，一碰到那湿漉漉的器官，就感觉到身下的人触电一样打了个颤。

“没事的没事的，一会儿就舒服了。”金希澈一手慢慢握紧金钟云的性器，一手轻轻搂着金钟云的小细腰，慢慢地耐心地帮金钟云抚慰起来。

很快，一股清雅的月季花的香味从金钟云的后脖颈腺体传了出来，浓厚却不浓烈。金希澈自己腺体受伤之前信息素有时候香的几乎呛人，现在闻着金钟云的信息素却觉得怎么闻都沁人心脾。

“原来希疯哥的信息素是。。玫瑰花味。。呜。。”金钟云在自己信息素的味道中捕捉到一丝不易察觉的玫瑰花香，很淡的香味。本来玫瑰与月季香味就有相似，现在二人的信息素香味几乎相融，像极了标记过彼此的ao。

金希澈自己也察觉出来，omega是会互相影响的。眼下自己残存的一点腺体，因为金钟云信息素的诱导，居然也释放出少许的信息素，让自己变得更为兴奋，前端和后穴都开始冒水。

手的动作不自觉加快，感觉怀里的瘦小身躯背僵得挺直，腰肢大幅度地晃动，在撞上金希澈胸口的时候，小手紧张地乱抓，一不小心弄松了金希澈腰腹上裹着的浴巾。

两人都没有发现这一点，金希澈手速越来越快，每每看到金钟云表情难耐的时候却稍放慢了速度，最后看金钟云脸憋得通红，一双小凤眼从一开始的不满羞恼变为最后噙着眼泪哀怨地求饶，金希澈这次用拇指重重地擦过马眼，瞬间指缝掌心都是金钟云喷射出的黏糊糊的液体，腥膻之中夹杂着些许月季花味。

而金钟云也在释放的那一刻爽到眼珠都克制不住地翻了上去，小嘴大张，喉咙里不受控制地挤出呻吟，胸口大起大伏地振动着摄取新鲜氧气，可吸入体内的都充斥着二人的信息素，让他不仅没有从燥热中抽身反而越陷越深。

金希澈本只有上半身压在金钟云身上，下半身还以别扭的姿势朝前正坐。听着金钟云在自己怀里高潮以后喘个不停，再也忍不住，抬了下腿转过下半身也对着金钟云，整个人把金钟云圈在自己身下，本就被金钟云扯松的浴巾也随着他的动作滑落到沙发上，露出金希澈早就挺起来的性器，几乎要戳到金钟云的小腹。

金钟云下意识地用小手捂了眼睛，然后听着金希澈蛊惑一般的声音，“钟云你看嘛，上次帮你洗澡的时候你全身我都看过了，你不要看看我的吗，不然你多吃亏啊。”

金钟云也不知是不是就是吃了金希澈下的蛊，还真就小手的指缝一点一点张开，迅速瞟了一眼金希澈的下身，然后意识到自己做了什么脸红的像油爆大虾一样，慌张地一抬头对上那双含情美目，两人你看看我，我看看你，最后竟是金希澈把金钟云捂着眼睛的手拉下来覆在了自己的性器上。

金钟云微弱的抗拒在金希澈看来等同于他愿意但是还不敢，那他应该强硬一点对吧，或许像个alpha那样占有他会是最合适的，偏偏他也同样是个omega。

“钟云也帮帮我好不好？刚刚钟云的味道太好闻了，我也。。嗯。。。”看着那双细致美艳的眉目因为自己的手无意间抚过马眼而有些痛苦有些欢愉地纠结在一起，金钟云心里也漾开了些许甜意。嗯，都怪自己刚刚起了反应还不小心释放了信息素，才导致同为omega的希疯哥受到影响也跟着起了反应。更何况刚刚希疯哥也没嫌弃自己的，听说不少omega都羞于自慰，所以会和别的omega互相抚慰，或许希疯哥就是这种omega吧？

想着想着金钟云的手也不用再被金希澈强制引导，虽然他手法还是非常青涩，但是从心理层面还是能取悦到金希澈。看着认真卖力地抚慰着自己性器的金钟云，金希澈空下来的手，慢慢地摸上了金钟云的腰，缓缓地脱下了他的裤子。

“希疯哥？”下身的凉意让金钟云有些惊诧，瞪大了凤眼无辜地审问着金希澈，反而被金希澈宠溺地亲了亲耳垂，“钟云呐，别停下来。”

“嗯，嗯。。”耳垂的酥麻热意让金钟云心如擂鼓，刚刚停下来一瞬的手重新开始了动作，金希澈没有离开金钟云的耳朵，就着眼下的姿势，把自己的美手顺着金钟云的脊柱沟慢慢滑下去，伸进了他的内裤之中，一把捏住小屁股上的软肉。

金钟云耳边不断传来金希澈丝毫不带压抑的喘息声，一下一下击打着他的鼓膜和心脏，那只手上自己的精液还没有擦干净，微热的湿润随着金希澈手的下滑在自己的脊背上留下了一道痕迹，慢慢变凉。

他感觉到那细长的手指轻轻顶开自己的股沟，一根手指试探着摩挲着自己已经湿透的穴口，每一个褶皱都被仔仔细细地摸了个遍，酥酥痒痒得让他难以满足。

像是在等待着什么，金钟云抚慰金希澈的那只手又一次慢了下来，金希澈也察觉到了金钟云内心的渴望，之间浅浅地往里面戳了戳，感觉到了异常的湿滑柔软。金钟云也没拒绝，全身紧绷，像极了在等待金希澈的入侵。

omega的体质真是棒极了，金希澈想着，细长的手指顺顺利利地捅进了金钟云的后穴，但是金钟云却没有他预料中的那种疼痛的表现。也是，omega的后穴可是能适应alpha粗大性器的，他的手指比起alpha的性器，可不是小巫见大巫。

但是未必细的便取悦不到小可爱，金希澈的手指灵活地在里面翻搅抠挖着，金钟云不一会儿就嗓音带着哭腔地求饶，也顾不上帮金希澈手冲了，急慌慌地抓着金希澈的上衣，樱桃小口咧成一个可可爱爱的小爱心形状，眼泪汪汪地哭的可凶了。

“别哭了钟云，是哥不好，哥带着你一起爽好不好？”金希澈腾不出手来给金钟云擦眼泪，干脆伸出舌尖舔掉了金钟云眼角的泪水。

金钟云不明了金希澈所指，只是哭着点头。金希澈看到金钟云的点头，干脆利落地把金钟云的下半身脱了个干净，外裤内裤随手扔在地上。

金钟云被金希澈推倒在沙发上，感觉自己腰肢被金希澈捧了起来，还未想好应该作何反应的时候，金希澈已经把自己的性器前端抵在了金钟云的穴口上，对准之后缓慢却不带一丝犹豫地捅了进去。

金钟云听说第一次的性交都是有一种撕裂般的痛苦，因为alpha的性器过于粗大。万万没想到自己的第一次居然是和另一个omega，舒舒服服的完全不痛。

金希澈的性器也和他的手指似的，细细长长的，虽然不像alpha那样能够粗暴地塞满omega的后穴，却也足够碰到金钟云最为敏感脆弱的那一点。

像是瘙痒的时候越挠越痒，可偏偏控制不住自己的手。随着金希澈一下一下直击着那一点，金钟云觉得自己的穴道也酸痒不止，抑制不住地浪叫不止，声音甚至盖过影片里那个omega演员。

到底是够不到金钟云的生殖腔啊，金希澈遗憾地想着，只能一次比一次更加努力地深入，引来金钟云腰不停地上下晃动，小屁股摩擦着自己的大腿根，软软的舒服极了。

反正omega的精液让人怀孕的几率极其微弱，金希澈状似不小心地把自己的射进了金钟云穴道内，金钟云也没太在意，只觉得累的不行，身上呈现出高潮后的红晕，绮丽淫靡到让人不开眼睛。

影片在两人一同高潮前便已结束，此刻空气中都是信息素和体液的气味，两人脸都红扑扑的，想张口说话却不知道说什么。

接下来有段时间，金钟云似乎都在躲着金希澈，金希澈几次想把人拦下来好好问问他，为什么见到他就脸红跑掉，为什么不敢来面对他。可是仔细一想，他自己的心思都还没理清明白，他有什么资格去质问金钟云呢？

他也是个omega，虽然腺体受伤以后几乎像个beta一样，对alpha失了兴趣。但是像金钟云那样正常的omega，不应该都向往着一个alpha的保护和占有吗？如果真的有一个alpha带走金钟云，那他是不是该替金钟云开心？

开心个屁！什么alpha能保护好这么纤细的omega？alpha都那么粗暴，发起情来恨不得把人做死在床上，金钟云这小身板连被他艹完了都要在沙发上躺半天，换个alpha真要几天下不了床。

金希澈脑补出来金钟云可怜兮兮地被一个雄壮的alpha压在身下泪水涟涟地承受着痛楚，暴躁地抓了抓自己的头发。啊啊啊啊！不能让那些大老粗alpha得逞！

手机叮铃铃来了个电话，看了看来电显示是自己最宠爱的亲表弟，金希澈清了清嗓子，接起了电话。

“哥，钟云哥要去相亲了？你知不知道他要去见什么样的alpha！”李东海的问话犹如几个大炸弹轰隆隆地把金希澈击了个粉碎。

“什么alpha啊？还不知道呢。”金希澈记仇地想着，行，去相亲了是吧？

“嗨，你也不知道啊。我还以为你知道呢。”李东海失望极了，怎么连希澈哥都不知道呀，他真的好奇死了。

“为什么你觉得我会知道啊？”金希澈有些无奈，他又不是24小时监视金钟云的变态狂好不好？

“可是钟云哥最近经常提起你啊，还问了我好多你的事情，连我家珍藏的你小时候穿小裙子的照片他都要走了！我以为他会和你讲的。”李东海滔滔不绝地讲着，却被金希澈打断。“他经常提起我？真的吗？不对，等一下。。。李东海你把那张照片给金钟云了？”

嘟的一声李东海被吓得挂了电话，金希澈则陷入了一番纠结，金钟云经常跟李东海提起自己是怎么回事？还问了好多他的事情？干嘛不直接来问他呢，这个小傻子。

还有那张照片，虽然他金希澈从小美到大，穿啥都不怕。但是万一金钟云喜欢的是霸气的man一点的呢？他的形象会不会在金钟云心里大打折扣呢？

胡思乱想了好半天终于想起金钟云去相亲的这件事，纠结了好半天才给金钟云发了个短信，“今天晚饭吃什么？”

很快那边就回了个，“今天我在外面吃，你一个人先吃点吧，我回去给你带点心。”

嗯哼？金钟云你这可就是典型的出轨渣男回答套路了咯，金希澈生气撅嘴嘴，刨根问底又发了一句。

“自己？还是和别人？同事吗？”

收到这个短信的时候，金钟云真的有一种被妻子查岗的感觉，心虚地看了看眼前的alpha，想着坦白从宽抗拒从严，回了个，“和以前的一个相亲对象。”

金希澈看到金钟云倒是大大方方没有掩饰，反而心里有了更多的酸涩。真拿他当什么都可以放心说的好兄弟吗？不会觉得他会有一点点不爽呢？

金钟云发完短信一抬头，看到那个端坐在他眼前的alpha正直勾勾地看向他，笑容有些诡异。

“钟云呐，我们认识有段时间了吧？”alpha绅士的声音响起，让金钟云不知道怎么起了些鸡皮疙瘩。

“我是那么中意你的，尽我所能对我可爱的钟云好，可是钟云你呢，好不容易答应了和我单独吃饭却还是不停地和别人发消息呢。”alpha优雅地喝了一口眼前的红酒，不知怎的，空气中也有了些红酒的味道。

是信息素！金钟云猛然醒悟，明明应该是醇厚的红酒味道，却强势地想要刺破他的皮肤，看着眼前alpha露出得逞的笑容，金钟云匆匆忙忙地给金希澈偷偷发了个定位，手机便被那个alpha拿了过去。

“别让别人打扰我们俩用餐的时间，好吗？”alpha想低下头亲吻金钟云的脸颊，被金钟云躲开了也不恼，反正一会儿他该求着自己抱他了。

金希澈接到金钟云发来的定位，不解地又发了好几个问号，结果迟迟收不到回信。他要他去对吧，金希澈翻身准备出门，路过门口镜子的时候看了眼，发现自己还穿着一身亮瞎人眼睛的运动服和拖鞋。

几分钟后，金希澈一身骚气西装，头发用发胶梳的狂浪不羁，还像模像样地喷了些alpha的信息素。出门开车的时候，不少俊俏小o都对着金希澈行着注目礼。

对不住了各位，我也是omega。金希澈想着，打开导航往金钟云发的地址开去。

不过是omega又有什么不可以呢？他不还是艹了同为omega的金钟云吗？金希澈晃了晃脑袋，他到底是怎么了呢，搞得跟捉奸一样。

他毕竟也是个有头有脸有身份的小开，去了以后服务员倒是没拦他，亮亮身份撒个小谎便引得服务员透露出金钟云所在的包间。

推门而入的时候，金钟云正满脸潮红地抗拒着alpha的拥抱，一看到他的出现眼泪刷的一下落了下来。

“你给我放开他！”虽然ao之间有力量差异金希澈不好上前直接动手拉扯，但是这大嗓门一出，还有这浓浓的alpha信息素味道，着实让那个alpha一惊，不自觉真的松开了对金钟云的怀抱。

金希澈几步上前，眼疾手快地把金钟云拉进自己怀里，拿出alpha一般的气势，居高临下地放狠话，“林氏的公子是吧？我家小o应该拒绝过你吧，怎么还玩这种下三滥地死缠烂打霸王硬上弓呢？像你这样的人，我很期待和你家的合作呢。。。”

金希澈早就从服务员那里知道了这位alpha的身份，赶巧的是他的公司正好是这个alpha家族要讨好争取的大客户，真是天意啊天意。

对外金希澈从来没有在商界表明过自己的omega身份，生怕做生意的时候吃亏。因此这个林氏的alpha还真被金希澈唬得一愣一愣，灰头土脸地看着金希澈带走了金钟云。

回去的路上，金钟云再也控制不了自己的发情热，但是晕晕沉沉之际，心里还酸得冒泡。自己是打断了金希澈和alpha的约会吗？带着这么浓的alpha味道赶过来，金希澈刚刚和那个alpha正很是亲密吧。。。

“钟云？能走的动路吗？”眼看着车都停到了家楼下了，金钟云却迷糊得凤眼迷蒙。金希澈咬咬牙，把人拽出车，一路连扶带拖拽地拉进电梯里。

好在他现在几乎受不到alpha信息素的影响，金希澈想着，要不然喷这么浓的信息素，他怕是要和金钟云一起软烂在那个alpha面前。

好不容易把金钟云扶到大床上，心想着赶紧在自己被金钟云信息素给诱导着发了情之前去药店给金钟云买点抑制剂，却看到金钟云正努力瞪大眼睛，无辜地看着他。

“怎么了？钟云，哪里不舒服吗？”金希澈关切地问他，没想到被发情热烧糊涂了的金钟云直接哭了出来。

“对不起啊希疯哥，打扰了你和alpha的约会。”金钟云一嗓子嗷出来，话语的内容让金希澈二丈和尚摸不着头脑。

“你们是不是正要。。。做。。。。做。。”金钟云发着情的时候也害羞得不得了。

“做什么啊？”金希澈听不懂金钟云的话，却觉得金钟云可爱极了，好想吃掉金钟云。

“做爱！”金钟云猛地一顿，下了好大决心吼了一嗓子，逗得金希澈忍不住想笑。这小傻子闻着自己身上alpha信息素以为自己刚刚在和alpha鬼混吗？

“嗯哼？如果是呢？”金希澈起了逗金钟云的心思。

“那我让你没做成的话。。。我，，补偿你？”金钟云是真的烧糊涂了，发情热让他脑子里不断浮现出上次和金希澈在沙发上的淫靡场景，说着说着就要解自己衣裳的扣子。

“钟云补偿我的，就是这个？”金希澈声音都在发抖，手却稳稳当当替金钟云把解不开的扣子都扯开。

“你不是没做成吗？我。。。我也可以。。而且我还没给你买点心，答应了的事情也没做好。。”金钟云黏黏糊糊地碎碎念，被金希澈一下子含住了小舌头。

嗯，口感真的超级好，软软滑滑甜甜的。金希澈吮吸着金钟云的小舌头，顺带着用自己饱满的唇去蹭金钟云有些单薄的唇，吻了好一会儿直到松开后两人的唇间有了一根银丝。

“钟云自己不就是，超美味的点心。”金希澈笑着推倒了金钟云，低下头含住金钟云软软的乳珠，舌尖轻扫之余牙齿也缓慢有力地刮蹭着，感受到那颗小豆子逐渐变得硬挺饱满，金钟云都呻吟也越来越急促。

一手捏住另一颗乳珠轻轻揉捏，一手顺着金钟云光滑的小腹下滑，脱掉金钟云碍事的裤子，一摸发现金钟云后穴又软又湿早就迫不及待。

金希澈这次倒没有再给自己的欲望加更多的委婉诱导与情趣铺垫，快速地脱下来自己的裤子，把自己也硬了的性器捅了进去。

金钟云的声音沙哑醇厚，平日里一向是梦幻中有有几分沉稳。而此刻在金希澈身下的金钟云，没了沉稳的声线，每一嗓子都是娇媚到滴水。

金希澈听着这样的声音，看着身下因自己而欢愉的金钟云，心里满满得被塞满。

无论他们是alpha，是beta，还有omega，他们正拥抱彼此。同一个性征又有什么关系呢？他可以为了金钟云而变得强悍，金钟云也从来没有拒绝过不如alpha强硬的自己。

他好爱他，即便他们都是omega，他也好想独占他。

正欢喜雀跃着自己终于想明白自己对身下的让都心情，空气中浓郁的月季花香却让他生出一丝不安。

是信息素！金钟云的这次发情是因为那个alpha的信息素！金希澈刚刚确立了自己的心情，却生出许多对金钟云的不安。

他眼下这样渴求着性，是因为alpha的信息素吧。是啊，怎么会有omega主动投入另一个omega的怀抱呢。

心里生出许多凉意，可是身下的金钟云身子却火热热的，甚至兴奋地拉着金希澈的手让他多摸摸自己的身体。

金希澈怕自己满足不了作为一个正常omega的金钟云的需求，干脆腰不停的同时，动手撸上了金钟云前端的性器。前后刺激一齐袭来，金钟云叫个不停，没一会儿便交代在金希澈手中，后穴也激烈地收缩让金钟云也忍不住射了出来。

射完以后的金希澈这才发现，原来刚才不知不觉，自己的后穴也出了不少水。正愣神地想着自己终究还是omega的时候，听到金钟云高潮以后软软的嗓音，“哥，怎么了？”

“钟云呐，换你帮帮哥。”反正都做到这一步了，金希澈心一横，大大方方光着屁股挪到了金希澈胸口那里半跪在金钟云身上，拉过金钟云的小手，伸向了自己的后穴。

碰到金希澈湿答答后穴的时候金钟云都快羞死了，偏偏自己刚刚高潮以后使不上劲，被金希澈带着自己的手指直直往里面捅，短短的手指都被浸得湿漉漉的。

“嗯。。。”虽然看不清金希澈的脸，但是听着他的声音似乎因为自己的小短手指迟迟满足不了，金钟云盯着金希澈射完精后软下来耷拉在自己下巴前一点的性器，咬咬牙用另一只小手握住往自己面前带了带，伸出小舌头舔了舔。

金希澈被金钟云这一举动惊到，这孩子刚刚还青涩得跟个雏儿一样，现在又变成了小妖精。看着金钟云仔细地把金希澈细长都性器一点点含进嘴里，小心翼翼地吸吮着，金希澈心里得到了极大的满足，很快又硬了起来，后穴的水也越来越多，很快就塞进了金钟云的四根手指。

金钟云感到金希澈又硬了起来，直直地戳上了他的腮帮子，心想这次他是做对了。小舌头顺着经络和纹理仔细舔过，下下决心又往里面含的更深一点，一不小心头部蹭到了他的上颚，听到金希澈颤抖的一声呻吟，随即迅速从金钟云的口腔退出来，可刚刚离开金钟云的嘴唇，还是没控制得住，喷到了金钟云的嘴唇和下巴上，顺着金钟云的小脸滑到耳侧，滑进发丝里，还有一些顺着小巧下巴，从他纤细脖颈滚落到深邃的锁骨窝之中。

金钟云来不及去管金希澈射到自己脸上的精液，只觉得自己的手指被金希澈的后穴紧紧地绞着，力道大得他手指都有些麻麻的。

有些精液顺着唇缝齿缝漏进金钟云的口腔之中，“是玫瑰花的味道啊，”金钟云张口说话，更多的精液顺着嘴角进了嘴里，是金希澈的味道。

呀，小妖精发完情就昏昏欲睡的样子就算了，都快闭上眼睛睡着了还撩拨他！金希澈宠溺地看着睡过去的金钟云，仔细地帮他擦干净嘴巴和身体，亲了亲他有些红肿的嘴唇。

明天会怎样呢？再一次躲开他吗？金希澈遗憾地想着，下床简单洗了洗回去抱着金钟云也睡着了。

你退我便追，如果你想逃那我便放你走。

第二日金希澈一睁开眼睛便看到金钟云凤眼眨巴眨巴盯着自己，和自己对上视线的那一刻又害羞得想躲开。

“早啊，钟云。”金希澈早就做好这崽子会害羞不知所措的准备，那就让他坦荡一点好了，总不能两人一起害羞吧。“早饭想吃什么？我去买点？”

没想到金钟云却意外开口，“希疯哥，你能听我说吗？”

“嗯？”他要说啥，好像蛮紧张的样子？

“哥，我好怕那些alpha啊。我可不可以以后这种事情都，，和哥一起做。。。”金钟云声音越说越小，他觉得他对金希澈的这种感情很奇怪，不像omega之间正常的友谊，可是连着两次，他都因为金希澈而感到开心幸福，甚至会看见金希澈时候脑子里时不时蹦出一些少儿不宜的画面。如果金希澈只是暂时和他互相疏解，觉得想要一直这样下去的他很奇怪很讨厌，那他，，也不愿意骗自己。

“你知道你自己在说什么吗？”金希澈说话间已经翻身压上了金钟云，即便同为omega，金钟云也觉得金希澈此刻充满了侵略性。

但他误以为金希澈在生气，忍着伤心说道，“哥你要是觉得我这样不好，那我赶紧搬出去以后都不打扰你好了 。。”

金希澈再也忍不住自己的爱意，吻上了小可爱。

怎么会不好呢？即便同为omega让他无法标记眼前喜爱的人，无法用孩子把喜爱的人永远拴在自己身边。

但是既然你已经开了口，那我一辈子都不会让你逃离我。


End file.
